Komoda
|related = Cognoscenti Cabrio Khamelion Schafter V12 Schafter LWB Raiden Revolter Neon Paragon R |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Komoda (dial texture) |inttxd = Super1 |carcols = |wheeltype = High End |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = komoda |handlingname = KOMODA |textlabelname = KOMODA |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawn = No |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Lampadati Komoda is a featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Komoda is directly modeled after the , with minor influences from later BMW models, such as the and . The tail lights are similar to the ones found on the . The Komoda features a peculiar design on the front end, where the grille is surrounded by a black trim that is also connected to the headlights. The lower portion features a detail just below the grille. On the sides, black trimmings can be found on the front fender vents and around the windows, together with rear-view mirror wings that are half-painted. Its wheel rims are identical to those from the Adder; however, unlike the Adder, these rims are painted and are not chromed. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Komoda is a fairly well rounded vehicle, possessing good speed and great acceleration. Braking is also good, allowing the vehicle to make turns quite well. The overall handling is also adequate, though the vehicle will occassionally slide from time to time dependng on how hard it is turned and accelerated, this is not severe however, as it can be easy to adjust and correct. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Komoda-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Komoda on Legendary Motorsport. Komoda-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Komoda on Rockstar Games Social Club. Komoda-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Komoda in the cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Two Komodas can be chosen as getaway vehicles for the Diamond Casino Heist if the player chooses to steal them. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $1,700,000 or for $1,275,000 after completing The Diamond Casino Heist as the Heist Leader and using the Komoda as a getaway vehicle. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino from December 12, 2019, to December 18, 2019. Trivia *''Komoda'' is Polish for "Commode". * The Komoda emits a unique electrical beep when the engine is turned on. *The default radio stations of the Komoda are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio and Soulwax FM. See Also *Raiden *Revolter *Neon *Paragon R Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class